


Ars amandi

by Contesina



Category: Love's Labour's Lost - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2013, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На какие только уловки ни приходится идти высокопоставленным особам, чтобы не выдать свою любовь. Даже использовать любовь других.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ars amandi

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан по заявке анона, который хотел прочитать тонкий троллинг Бирона в исполнении принцессы.

_Лес возле дворца. Входят принцесса и Бирон._  
  
 _ **Принцесса.**_ Ваше письмо составлено по всем канонам безответной любви, а потому останется без ответа. Но я не могу оставить все как есть, если эта любовь направлена на Розалинду, которую я люблю, как сестру. Я хочу спросить о вашей страсти.  
  
 _ **Бирон.**_ Тогда вашему высочеству придется допросить меня с пристрастием.  
  
 _ **Принцесса.**_ О нет, боюсь, тогда вы будете слишком пристрастны. Я не хочу, чтобы ваше сердце кровоточило.  
  
 _ **Бирон.**_ Даже самые отточенные ножи не извлекут больше крови из моего сердца, оно уже истекло страстью и навеки отдано Розалинде.  
  
 _ **Принцесса.**_ Так вы отдали ей бескровное мертвое сердце? Хорош подарок!  
  
 _ **Бирон.**_ В ее власти оживить мертвое сердце и снова заставить его биться.  
  
 _ **Принцесса.**_ Что же ей делать?   
  
_**Бирон.**_ Заговорить со мной приветливо, и сердце мое встрепенется.  
  
 _ **Принцесса.**_ В ее руках? Вы напугаете ее до смерти и тем станете причиной вечного несчастья.  
  
 _ **Бирон.**_ Ее руки так давно держат мое сердце и мою судьбу, что она привыкла видеть мое сердце в любом состоянии.  
  
 _ **Принцесса.**_ Вы сравнили Розалинду с мясником, который привык держать в руках мертвечину.   
  
_**Бирон.**_ Если бы я не знал, принцесса, что вы шутите, то умер бы на месте от такой несправедливости.  
  
 _ **Принцесса.**_ А разве вы уже не мертвы для света, поклявшись вместе с королем и другими придворными не смотреть на женщин и отдать свое сердце высоким наукам? Из этого я заключаю сразу две вещи: первое — вы отдали Розалинде то, на что уже не имели права, ибо науки держат ваше сердце под замком, и второе — раз вы мертвы для света, то сердце ваше было мертво задолго до того, как вы вознамерились истечь кровью от любви. Итак, вы незаконно отдали свое сердце Розалинде и отдали его уже мертвым. Следует ли ценить браконьерство?   
  
_**Бирон.**_ Вы приводите меня в отчаяние.  
  
 _ **Принцесса.**_ А вы меня — в зал суда. Видите, как хорошо я выступила судьей в таком сложном искусстве, как любовь? Меня пора записать в магистры.   
  
_**Бирон.**_ Тогда запишите в магистры и Розалинду: она взяла мое сердце под арест и производит над ним допрос, тем самым доказав свои познания в науке любви.  
  
 _ **Принцесса.**_ О, вы уже решились объявить любовь наукой, чтобы быстрее подобраться к Розалинде под видом ученых бесед, в которых будете раскладывать ее красоту на элементы стихий?  
  
 _ **Бирон.**_ Ее красота не так элементарна, чтобы ее можно было отнести к простым стихиям. Нет, здесь потрудился мудрый алхимик, а мне как человеку, решившему посвятить себя наукам, хочется узнать ее досконально.  
  
 _ **Принцесса.**_ Что ж, тогда вам придется действовать через меня — если Розалинда магистр, то я — глава ее ордена. И чтобы ей и дальше призывать вас к ответу, а вам страдать от безответной любви, не нарушая клятв, данных науке, и ей, и вам следует спросить разрешения у вышестоящих.  
  
 _ **Бирон.**_ Венеры и ее непостоянного сына?  
  
 _ **Принцесса.**_ Меня и вашего короля. Вашу любовь мы вынесем на совет и подвергнем ее вскрытию, и если найдем ее не легкой, как пушинка, то позволим ей осуществиться.  
  
 _ **Бирон.**_ Тогда я немедленно отправлюсь к королю и попрошу его нарушить клятву и прийти к вам.  
  
 _ **Принцесса.**_ А я останусь здесь и буду ждать его, как бы это мне ни было тяжело. Но я не могу оставить Розалинду без присмотра, а вас — без надзора. Я принесу свои глаза и слух в жертву вашей любви, говоря с королем.  
  
 _ **Бирон.**_ И навеки обретете преданного слугу. Лечу на крыльях Купидона.  
  
 _Уходит._  
  
 _ **Принцесса.**_ Если крылья его выдержат: он нашпигован любовью по уши, а это нелегкая ноша. Признаюсь, я даже завидую Бирону, ему не приходится таить любовь от самого себя, и, даже признавшись в ней друзьям, многого он не теряет. Мне же, чтобы не уронить свою честь и встретиться с тем, кого я люблю, приходится пользоваться любовью других, говорить о любви других и насмехаться над любовью других. Так я действительно заслуживаю титула магистра любовных наук, ибо столько о них проповедовать, но не познать самой — вот признак настоящего ученого. Но Бирон приведет короля, и перед этим меркнет любая ученость, уступая место тайной любви.  
  
 _Уходит._


End file.
